


Separated from childhood

by salty_shad



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Flashbacks, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Minor Willow/Wilson (Don't Starve), Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), References to Depression, following the theory she still has some trauma of her death, is canon, just willow being a mom, willow had a grandmother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salty_shad/pseuds/salty_shad
Summary: Just Wendy and Willow having a bonding moment under the sunset of the Constant. A prickly question starts some trouble for the firestarter to keep her confident persona on. And in the end they reach the conclusion that they're not so different after all.
Relationships: Wendy & Willow (Don't Starve)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Separated from childhood

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to my fella pierogi for giving me this idea

"My father used to have a boat." 

Willow was still listening to the intrigued blonde, who was watching her tying the ends of the boat. Not that she voluntairly offered herself to do it, but because she was the responsable of the last boat being set on fire on the sea itself she had to make it up to the survivors by building a new one. 

"Oh, really?" The brunette glanced to find the glassy yet life-less eyes of that lacklustre child. "Was he a sailor? Or just some wealthy mister?"

"No, he... Yes, the second one." Insecurity could be heard for just a couple seconds from her calmed voice. Willow noted that, but didn't judge her. In fact, she almost felt a bit of envy and relief that at least she had a good life before being dragged to the Constant.

"Lucky you, huh." 

"Actually, I wouldn't call myself lucky."

Wendy's eyes dropped to lock her sight to the ground as she was trying to accomodate herself in the grass. Once the firestarter finished her task, she hopped back to the soil and took her backpack to check her supplies once again. "How's so?"

The bereaved was starting to look bitter due to the bad memories that were surrounding her mind at that exact moment, like tortured souls wandering around in despair to look for their loved ones. Still, it wasn't enough for her to show a single bit of fear or sadness; she was already used to it.

"When Abigail left us they acted like they lost two daughters." 

Willow felt the blame growing from her deepest and hidden part of her heart. This was the first time she was having a private conversation with that haunted girl. They were the only survivors staying in the camp while Wilson was exploring the mines with the new child who just arrived the Constant. He was such a naive, energic boy; he's a scout after all. And the interest Walter took on the scientist made him reciprocrate on him. Specially because he wasn't aware of the danger he was getting through. 

"It's actually hard to lose someone." Willow's tone was lower and vague than usual. It didn't feel like her voice anymore. "It still doesn't justify your parents' behaviour with you."

Even Wendy, who's usually indifferent of her surroundings, was starting to worry about Willow's sudden change. Despite being an adult, sometimes she didn't act like one. She's like a star which brightness could shine that intense that could literally blind someone. But it was pretty normal, she was the fire itself, in its own destructive form possible.

"Not even the most optimistic person, or the most naive child could bear so easilly with the loss of someone dear." 

She was acting weird, but at the same time, Wendy was surprised and relieved that she actually understood the concept of grieving over a loved one. The stubborn firestarter wasn't aware of her behaviour since she was busy turning her grass pieces into ropes to craft herself a new spear; but she never cared enough about what other people could think about her, so she wouldn't care either in that moment.

"Miss Willow."

Finally, she broke the silence that the adult of the pair provoked. Just a bit bothered, Willow opened her mouth to ask her for the god-knew-how-many time to just call her Willow. She was one of those women who didn't like the concept of aging up, and being called "miss" at her 20s despite being usual it was something that made her feel ancient. However, she decided to let it slide to listen at her request and just gave her a nod as a response to let her continue.

"Can I ask you something?"

For the very first time, Wendy's eyes showed real interest at the presence of the firestarter. The same interest that Willow showed a lot when she just discovered gunpowder as one of Wilson's creations. Maybe the only one that she actually liked. Science was for boring people.

"Go ahead."

"Have you ever lost someone dear?"

Like a very old light bulb which just got their fuses broken, something very delicated exploded inside her. A very sharp stitch travelled over her spine, reaching every single nerve until it got right into her brain. Her face slightly changed to match the awful sensation her body was experiencing. She unconciously looked at her hands, which were holding tighter the rope, for one second. Maybe it was because of how many time has passed without making a fire, maybe it was because it was starting to get dark, but for just one second she saw her hands turning into marble, in a flash. Some white, thorned sleeves covered her wrists, but that was clearly her imagination.

"Miss Willow?"

The voice that started that sensation became at the same time the one which ended it. Willow left her comfort zone as know as her mind to give her company a proper answer. Blue met hazel once again when their heads stared at each other. Then, the firestarter broke the eye contact to take Bernie with her and to expose him to the bereaved's sight.

"I almost lost Bernie in many occassions. It's not the same as losing someone forever, but I really felt the anxiety and fear of never seeing him again." The blonde pigtailed opened a bit wider her eyelids. She was almost atonished at the fact of someone like Willow being concious of such a feeling. "But he always knew the way back. And we always made sure to keep each other safe and sound!"

Willow let a soft smile being formed on her face as her voice became enthusiastic as usual again, to cheer up her listener. But sadness wasn't the word to describe Wendy's mood; she's been like that for a long time since. 

"It's a relief to know that your cobber will always come back to you, no matter the unfair struggles that destiny plans on you." Her tiny, pale fingers began to play and feel the texture of her flower-shaped hairties. She had to be extremely careful with them, since the petals were real and made out of those flowers Abigail found in a bush during an intense session of tag game.

"This world changed my perspective of death." Wendy sounded more interesting and chatty with each word. "I used to think it was the sentence FOR our sins, but there's somehow a way to return."

"Well, the Constant won't let anyone leave so easilly from what I've seen. That includes thinking that death is the way. But that's clearly not how you solve problems." Willow turned her head for just one moment to check their surroundings and when she saw Wendy again, she was now paying attention to that dead flower held in her hands.

"What happened to her, by the way?"

As if it was like a hot potato, the same experience that Willow suffered just a while ago impacted over the affected child in a way more cruel and painful. She was supposed to get used to it, but she refused so hard to move on and forget Abigail that the exact same moment when her heart stopped kept hitting her like a truck whenever she had to remember it. Wretchedness sank her heart. It was so much for a junior. It was so much even for her. That bitterness began to leak out of her eyes, and Willow dropped everything she was doing to hold the hurted girl in her arms.

"Woah! It's alright! Don't tell me, please, you don't need to."

Willow had no idea of the bad manners she just showed, and for once in many days she actually cared about the consequences of bothering someone. She just couldn't bear a child crying, and not because they can be loud and irritating, unlike many adults showed. Seeing the mysterious girl showing emotions like that made her sympathize a lot better with her. It was like her misery was getting into the firestarter's skin because of how close they were. 

The smell of charcoal and smoke was still scented on Willow's sweater, but Wendy was able to stand it despite of how strong it was. After hearing that grown woman releasing her from the martyrdrom of reviving that bitter memory again, she finally reciprocated and squeezed the fabric of her crimson sweater. Her tears were being dried in those clothes, but Willow didn't seem to care; she never cared about her clothes getting stained by ashes and she wouldn't start then.

"Miss Willow." After putting herself back together she recovered the ability of speak again, yet her voice was still cracking. Without letting her go, Willow mumbled in an interrogative way, allowing her to continue again. "Thank you for staying with me."

"It's nothing, kiddo." Delicately, the firestarter caressed the top of the head of the bereaved. She went very careful on her locks of hair because of how messy was it and still well tied. And no one knew better than Willow about how it hurts when someone tries to mess with your hair in pigtails. 

"It's... Nothing." 

She repeated herself. Her voice began to sound like a mother consoling her child. But Willow was not a mother. She was more like an older sister for the young survivors mostly because of her prickly personality, but deep down she knew she'd end up taking care of them someday. Apparently, the Constant doesn't discriminate between children and adults when dragging people in there. Willow will never forgive them for that. No one under the necessary age to understand the gravity of the situation and taking responsabilities should be here. A child can't be exposed to that level of death risk.

"Anyway, it's getting late. We should head up to the tent, you must be sleepy after a day of hard work. And I'm sure Abby wants you to take some rest! I'll be here waiting for those dorks."

Wendy left her mouth half open after separating themselves from the hug just to object that, but she was right. She could literally feel Abigail pleading her to take care of herself to play more the next day, so she ended up nodding and joining the tent.

The firestarter checked one last time she was going to be okay, sleeping without getting nightmares or those filthy hands trying to extinguish the thermal stone Willow lended her in case she was freezing; but she never understood why the hands would never attempt to intrude in the darkness of a tent. Still, she kept feeding the roaring flames of the firepit to her own satisfaction. Starting a fire again never felt so good, she couldn't help but stick her hands in the embers as she felt those warm colours dancing on her palms.

However, the fun went so fast when she heard some footsteps at the distance. Quickly she hid her hands behind her back and clenched her fists to kill the flame. It was yet so soon for them to find out her little secret.

"Miss Willow! We made a new friend! His name is-"

The naive boy couldn't get to finish his sentence as he saw a fast figure flying over his sight in hurry to the refrigerator to get all the meat he could and put it in a very far placed chest. Luckilly, that enormous bunny didn't get to see that. Just an exhausted Wilson coming back and trying to catch the breath.

"-Edgar. His name is Edgar."

He replied relieved to prevent a possible vegan slaughter. Walter was a bit confused and Willow was about to question him but by the look of the eyes the exhausted man gave her she could relate it to another time in which Wilson had to protect him from the dangers of this world.

"He... Still looks tasty, though."

"What?! No! He's a good boy!" A concerned bark cut the scout, which kneeled to assist his bud. "You're still the best girl, Woby!" His smile was like a constellation of stars alligned because of their brightness and purity he detached. Willow just rolled her eyes, smirking at his innocence. Meanwhile, Wilson found a sleepy Wendy caressing a withered flower in her dreams. Surprisingly, he found himself moved at the scene; deep down he was worried about how dark and bitter could she be for a child, and watching her so calmed and free of her sadness was soothing.

"He will someday find the truth. And it won't be in a good way."

A feminine voice so of sudden in his back shocked him and quickly turned back to find an unamused firestarter judging him. Wilson's eyebags were more visible than ever. He did a lot in so little time to keep them safe and get the resources they needed.

"I couldn't stop him then. The only reason I let him keep it was because he could be useful to fight Deerclops. Just let him have a moment for once, he will understand later how the world works."

"What if it's too late? Do you really want to risk his sanity to some life lecture crap?"

"Willow we-!" He stopped his sentence to realize his voice tone was not the appropiate in front of a sleeping being. Wilson took a deep breath, and continued a bit lower.

"Willow, we're not alone anymore. We don't know where are this people coming from, but we have responsabilities over them now. And that partially involves their education. I don't know how long will it take until we find a way out, but for now, we have to be as delicate as possible with this new survivor."

The mentioned lady just sighed in response with her arms crossed, looking at Wendy again and the amber glow of that thermal stome to find some comfort. Wilson was very aware at this point of how topics related to childhood could trigger the brunette, so he tried to fix what he started.

"I won't let anything happens to any of them." Walked a bit away from the entrance of the tent, but without getting too far away from Willow. "I won't let anything happens to you."

Suddenly Willow snapped. That was supposed to sound endearing, and it did, but it had a different reaction on the firestarter, who squinted one of her eyelids and stared at him in discomfiture.

"I can take care of myself."

Willow never liked to depend on someone, because she never really needed anyone in her life. With a bit of bitterness, she walked away from the tent as well from him 

"I've always had."

Added as the last thing the scientist would hear from her for that night. As Wilson watched his former company drift away, some barkings catched his interest. Walter was just playing with that loyal dog he brought with him. With a deep sigh, he put a hand to his forehead and went to check on his blueprints. He found an interesting yet unbeliavable way to make "magic", even though he was against the idea, it seemed useful and could facilitate their survival.

Willow however just left the camp to commit some arson before sleep. She needed some self-time free of people and undesired thoughts. As the flames consumed the wood of those extinct trees she didn't care to exterminate, the red colours of the blazes reminded her of Wendy's flower. Sometimes she could see the form of their petals just appearing and being blown away by the soft breeze of the next winter. That was the first and probably last time she could actually appreciate the beauty of a flower.


End file.
